


Too Hot

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, F/M, Platonic Kissing, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was still a little girl, playing with her imaginary friend, and he wasn't willing to be just a sexual fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

She was all over him - soft skin and silk hair, experienced hands touching as he hadn't been touched in a long while. Her tongue and lips knew how to take his mind out of reason, as she tried to take out his clothes. And some part of him wanted it - answered to it in a most shameful way, eager to be touched, eager to feel her around him, eager to know what it was like to have someone so unashamed of her own desire, but he couldn't.

She was still a little girl, playing with her imaginary friend, and he wasn't willing to be just a sexual fantasy.

So he disentangled himself from Amy's sinful touches and tried to reason with her.

(A part of him wishes he didn't think so much and just allowed it to happen).


End file.
